Completeness
by ringsandmagic135
Summary: Sequal to Meant to Be by ArixaBell. After realizing that their love was meant to be, Canada decides to let America defy geography and top. AmeCan. Rated M for twincest sexiness.


_Summary: After realizing that their love was meant to be, Canada decides to let America defy geography and top._

_Genre: Romance/General_

_Pairing: America/Canada_

_Rating: Rated M for twincest sexiness._

* * *

Completeness

America awoke in the morning to find his twin and lover Canada asleep and snuggled into his chest. Yesterday, the two had come to terms with the fact that their love was meant to last forever and made love to each other to commemorate that. However, unlike most couples America and Canada were capable of feeling every physical and emotional sensation that the other felt, which extended into sex, which ended up tiring them out from the intensity of their lovemaking. Because Canada often topped, he was more tired than America, hence why he was still asleep when America woke up.

America looked down at his beloved Canada and smiled while gently running his fingers through his hair, chuckling slightly from feeling fingers running through his own hair. Canada unconsciously snuggled further into America's chest and, much to America's surprise, started sucking on his nipple while still asleep!

America got over his surprise and groaned softly, holding Canada close to him. He then felt Canada's moaning on his nipple, making the feeling even better. It was enough to make both of them rock hard and the friction created from their erections rubbing together made it that much more delicious. Eventually, Canada woke up and finished his sucking with a lick.

"Good morning beautiful," America said as he watched Canada wake up while cutely rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning gorgeous," Canada responded before leaning upwards and catching his twin's lips in a gentle, loving kiss.

"So, any reason you were sucking on my nipple in your sleep? I enjoyed it, but I'm just curious," America asked after breaking the kiss.

"Well, I was dreaming about us. In the dream you asked me to suck on your nipple because you had some kind of surprise. When I sucked, maple syrup came out," Canada answered with a slight blush. America chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"Do you think that Britain and France are walking funny right about now?" America wondered while tightening his embrace around his twin.

"That reminds me. Last night we agreed to try and beat their angry sex with morning sex, didn't we?" Canada asked. America smirked.

"We did. And thanks to your little dream this morning, we're ready to start!" American answered before he briefly grinded his erection against Canada's, making both of them moan.

"But could we do something a little different this time?" America asked hopefully.

"You'd like to top this time wouldn't you?" Canada asked, their twinsense allowing him to know what America wanted.

"Just to see what it feels like," America answered.

"All right. Mostly because I've been wondering what it felt like to have you top me too," Canada agreed while turning to lie on his back. America then climbed over top of his brother and kissed him passionately.

"You know what to do, right?" Canada asked once the kiss was broken. America didn't answer but instead leaned down and took Canada's erect penis into his mouth, sucking on it which caused both of them to moan.

"Feels good," Canada managed to breathe out while his twin sucked on his penis. America only responded with moaning as he felt the sucking and his moans on his own penis. The part of his mind that could still think wondered what it would be like if they sixty-nined each other. Guess they would find out someday, but not today.

Once he figured they had enough, Canada reached for his nightstand and handed America a bottle of lubricant. America quickly covered two of his fingers in it and set the bottle aside.

"You know America, I felt like things were right when I topped you. But now that you're topping me, things still feel right," Canada said with a slight laugh.

"I know. I guess things just feel right whenever I'm with you," America responded. Canada smiled and the brothers leaned in and kissed. While they kissed, America quickly snuck his finger into Canada's entrance and went straight for his prostate.

Canada's back immediately arched and he moaned into the kiss, swallowing America's moan as he felt it also.

"If it's possible for us to feel right both ways, then you shouldn't need much preparation," America said after breaking the kiss and inserting another finger into Canada, taking a moment to stretch him.

"We'll just have to see," Canada said after America removed his fingers. Canada grabbed the bottle of lube again.

"I'd like to do the honors," Canada said upon opening the bottle. America nodded and watched as his twin covered his erect penis in lubricant, causing both of them to whimper slightly.

"That should do it," Canada remarked before setting the bottle aside and laying back.

"Ready?" America asked, positioning his tip at Canada's entrance.

"I'm ready," Canada answered. America then slowly pushed himself inside of Canada until his penis was completely encased in warmth, causing both of them to cry out in pleasure. At the same time, he felt a moist, warm and thick intrusion in his own entrance while Canada felt tight heat encase his own penis.

"How do you feel?" America asked.

"I feel like you've restored a piece of me I never knew I was missing. It's amazing," Canada answered. America smiled in understanding before he leaned in and captured Canada's lips in a passionate, sensual kiss.

"I could stay like this forever," the twins said simultaneously. Both of the chuckled slightly before America began moving. It didn't take much to have Canada writhing in pleasure underneath him.

America leaned forward so that their bodies rubbed against each other as he continued to thrust himself into Canada who hooked his legs around America's hips to keep him close.

_So this is what it feels like from America's end when I top! I can't believe I was missing out on this_, Canada thought while the pleasure flooded his mind. America managed to hit his prostate with every thrust and he could feel his own heat contracting around his penis.

America felt intoxicated by pleasure as well. Every time he rubbed against Canada's prostate, he would feel his own prostate get rubbed. Not to mention the feeling of both his and Canada's entrances contracting and pulsing around his penis. It was absolute heaven for both of them.

"America. I'm getting close," Canada said before letting out a particularly loud moan. The twins had been going at it for a while. It was only a matter of time before they reached completion together.

"I know. Me too," America responded in between moans. After a couple more hard and fast thrusts, both twins came in unison with Canada covering his stomach and America's in his semen and America painting Canada's insides white with his while feeling the delicious creamy sensation inside himself. Not only they feel the intense pleasure from their own orgasms, but from each other's as well, which served to double the intensity and pleasure for both of them. It lasted for a moment before both of them passed out.

Eventually the two of them woke up at around the same time with America on top of Canada. Both of them had just enough strength left to turn to the side with Canada burying himself back in his twin brother's embrace.

"Heh, good thing we didn't have anything important to do today. Cause I'm tired and I'm sure you are too," America remarked with a slight chuckle.

"I am. I also think we should take turns topping from now on," Canada said. America nodded in agreement before bringing the blankets over them and the twins cuddled as close together as possible.

"I love you, America" Canada said softly.

"I love you too, Canada," America responded before he leaned in and kissed his twin and lover passionately for a moment. Once they finished, America took a moment and looked down as Canada snuggled into his chest and was lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat. America then kissed his sleeping brother's head before falling asleep himself.

Unbeknownst to the twins, Britain and France were watching the entire time.

"How the bloody hell did they know that we were both walking funny today?!" Britain asked as he looked down at the white, sticky mess in his hands.

"Who cares?! I just got some great material! Hungary, Japan and their yaoi fanclub will pay me a fortune for it!" France said excitedly, looking down at the laptop in his hands that was hooked up to several cameras recording the twins as they made love.

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and tell me your thoughts. Criticism is welcome but please be polite about it. _

_Note: I made a few changes as I wasn't really proud of the first version. And I'm much happier with this version. I hope you guys are too._


End file.
